Vanished
by Elissahara30
Summary: Security is mostly a superstition. It does not exist in nature, nor do the children of men as a whole experience it. Avoiding danger is not safer in the long run than outright exposure. Life is either a daring adventure, or nothing. Helen Keller,
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **The characters are property of Janet Evanovich and I am not making any money from this story. The story line is mine. _

Vanished 

By, Elissahara30

I never thought that heav'n would lose its blue  
And sullen storm-clouds mask the gentle sky;  
I never thought the rose's velvet hue  
Would pale and sicken, though we said good-by.  
I never dreamed the lark would hush its note  
As day succeeded ever-drearier day,  
Nor knew the song that swelled the robin's throat  
Would fade to silence, when you went away.  
I never knew the sun's irradiant beams  
Upon the brooding earth no more would shine,  
Nor thought that only in my mocking dreams  
Would happiness that once I knew be mine.  
I never thought the slim moon, mournfully,  
Would shroud her pallid self in murky night.   
Dear heart, I never thought these things would be-  
I never thought they would, and I was right.

– Dorothy Parker

**DAY ONE**

I have witnessed many things in my life. When I was a boy, I survived an abusive home with a father who drank and whored around. To my wild youth were I had no respect for anyone, and less respect for myself. I went into the Navy I was trying to find some redeemable part of myself. I learned discipline while in the service, and it was that discipline that I relied on when I decided to become a cop.

I walked through the desperation of the poorer neighborhoods. I came to scenes where the violence had been so bad; it was the littlest ones that suffered the most. I dealt with drug dealers and pimps; I worked in finding the lost and standing for the dead. There are times that I see the worst of humanity, and walk through the battle fields of gang territory, that I am glad that I have someone close to me. Someone I can lean on and help drive the despair from me so I can continue to wade through the waste another day. I had once thought that I'd never be in a relationship unless it was purely sexual. That of course was before Stephanie Plum came back into my life.

I had known her since I was eight and I should have known then that Stephanie was not the 'Burg. She was the only girl I managed to talk into going into my father's garage to play Choo Choo. When I had enlisted into the Navy, she was the one I wanted to be my last final hurrah before basic training. I also had to concede she had merit at trying to run me over with her father's car, and I admired her moxy, even if I would never tell to her face.

It was when I was an FTA running from a murder charge that I took a second look at the spunky woman from the 'Burg. I thought she was a joke, and should throw in the towel.

I have since changed my mind. I never intended to fall in love with her, but I did. Being a cop was hard on any relationship especially marriage. I'm a good cop, I take my job seriously. I just needed to take Stephanie as serious and maybe, just maybe we could actually make it to the alter and get married someday.

I had the day from hell, a murder suicide between a two teenagers, to stupid to know what life really was before it was so selfishly ended. I grabbed a bear from the fridge and flipped on the TV, there was a game in ESPN that I wanted to catch. I sat on the couch and Bob flopped on the floor beside. I briefly wondered if Steph was free, maybe I should go over later, bring her Pinos.

My pager went off on my belt, "Shit." I did _not_ want to deal with another crime scene today.

I grabbed my cell and dialed dispatch, "Morelli," I barked into the phone. On the floor by my feet Bob was making odd whining noises. I patted his head absently.

"Joe, this is Lindsy, there is a situation at Stephanie's apartment. Eddie asked me to contact you; you need to come right away."

"On my way," I stood up; I left the TV on thinking it would keep Bob busy until I got back. As I headed out to my SUV, I wondered what trouble Steph had gotten into this time, and why the strange call from dispatch. Normally I got the call, "Guess what Stephanie did this time."

As I pulled into the lot, I felt an odd sense of foreboding. It started in my stomach like all the stress that Stephanie usually causes me. I got out my vehicle and headed into the building. The sensation of unease crept down my spine, and increased as I walked up the stairs. My pent up nerves couldn't be contained in the elevator. I would be a wreck by the time I got out.

I waited on the second floor landing, centering myself to meet what ever was ahead of me, and I opened the door and was immediately struck by the solemn silence and for once, one of my greatest fears was chilling me to the bone. I pushed it all to the side, and continued on.

I came closer to Steph's apartment door and Eddie Gazarra was waiting for me, he stepped forward, "Joe, I'm glad you made it." I have known Eddie for many years, and I knew he was one of Stephanie's close friends. Eddie was normally unflappable and could always find the humor in Stephanie's predicament, he wasn't smiling today.

"What's the situation?" I had to separate myself or I would not handle what I feared was on the other side of that door.

"I got a call around 8:00 PM from," Eddie looked at his notebook, "Mr. Wolensky. He stated that he heard screaming coming from Stephanie's apartment and called right away. When he came out into the hall didn't see anything suspicious but Stephanie's door was wide open."

I put on my gloves and followed Eddie into the apartment, and I froze. The room was literally covered in photos. Each and everyone were of Stephanie. They were plastered to the wall; some covered in what I suspected and feared was blood. I walked further in, all the pictures were different. Some where of her and her family, others of her working catching skips or sitting at Vinnie's Bonds office. There were photos of her shopping, driving, and kissing me. Photos of her at my house, at her parent's and many of her and Ranger. They were a progression of all the years of her working as a Bounty Hunter for her cousin Vinnie.

Eddie silently led me to the bedroom and I stopped short, inside the room was covered in dark sticky blood, and I sent a silent prayer to God that none of it belonged to Stephanie. I saw no body; put in a circle of white that mocked the dark red was a single photograph and another item I couldn't identify from this distance. I slowly walked forward mindful of the crime scene and wary of what this could mean overall. In the white circle was a face shot of Stephanie's blissfully smiling face. She looked like she was asleep. God I hoped that was the reason. Then I looked at the item next to the photo. It was a pregnancy test, and under the test was a note.

The note read:

Congratulations – you're going to be a daddy!

A/N: I put this together while I was working on Chapter Nine for my "To Have Lost" story. Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2: Still Life

_**Disclaimer: **The characters are property of Janet Evanovich and I am not making any money from this story. The story line is mine. _

Still Life 

By, Elissahara30

"Fear is that little darkroom where negatives are developed."

-_Michael Pritchard_

**Day One – 8:00 pm Haywood Ave.**

We all have vices of some kind. Some more deadly than others, I worked hard to control my need for vices. That even included loving someone. I walk a precarious path, right into the gray. I have done things that most would think was wrong. I did what I did because it was necessary.

I have long since come to terms with the darker part of myself, and I no longer apologize for what I do. It's who I am. I don't communicate with my family; I never encouraged a relationship with my daughter. I stay on the fringe, it's safer for them, and it keeps me focused on my goals.

I am a mercenary and mercenaries do not make good boyfriends. We make even worse husbands. Sure I go out and find myself a piece of ass from time to time. I never choose them close to home. It complicates matters if I ever ran into them again. I cannot afford complications.

Then she came into my life.

Stephanie Plum has become my vice, my addiction, my complication. I became emotionally involved and I am not sure what to do about it. I ache for her. I want her. But know I can't have her.

I leaned on her when Eddie Scrog had found and kidnapped my daughter. I was used to being in control, and the situation with Julie pulled at that control. I didn't have to stay with Stephanie, but I needed to stay with her. I needed her to be close, and I knew she would do anything I asked, even risking her own life for me and my daughter. Even through the horrible situation, I was able to smile and laugh. She made me feel whole.

I sat back in my 7th floor apartment office and looked at the ceiling, and let myself wonder what it would be like if she where really mine. Get over it Manoso, she will want to have a family, a future that you can not provide. Just let her go.

I was interrupted from my brooding by Tank knocking on the doorframe to get my attention. I turned my attention at him and wondered why he came up. Usually when I was needed he would call and I would come down to the control room. "Report."

Tank seemed to hesitate a minute before he walked further into the room, "This came by special currier." He walked into the office handing me a white envelope.

I looked at the envelope, on the front in gold embossed letters was, "Ranger." I looked back at Tank for further explanation.

"The currier had no return address; he was just given the envelope to be delivered here at this time."

This felt very off to me, I do not get invitations. Ever. I turned the envelope over and carefully opened it, inside was a white card that read:

You are

Cordially

Invited to a

Special Showing

At The

Pier House

For

8:30 pm.

The Pier House was an abandoned old restaurant in the warehouse district. Usually I didn't get fancy invitations from the people I normally dealt with down there. I check my watch, I had time to go down there and check this out.

I stood from my desk and made my way to my gun safe in my room. I looked up at Tank, "I want you ready in five." With that I ignored him as I went about getting myself ready for the unknown.

At preciously 8:30 Tank and I arrived at the Pier House. The place still looked dark and abandoned. I got out of my SUV and proceeded to put on my Kevlar vest. Tank mirrored my action. We approached the door with guns drawn; I carefully opened the door and walked in, using my maglite to light the way. I stopped and stared, for in the middle of the room was a white cradle, rocking back and forth. I walked further and then the room came awash with light.

I blinked several times trying to clear my vision; I panned around the room with my gun up poised. Then I really paid attention to the room. My heart started beating double time as I made out different photos of Stephanie plastered to the walls. They were all shots of her from the past three years. All of them different, with different people some just working shots, some intimate shots, some of her and her family.

I became very wary, and my attention swung back to the cradle in the middle of the room. Inside the cradle were a single picture and a note. The picture was of Stephanie, she looked like she was asleep and the note read:

Hush-a-by, baby, lie still with thy daddy,

Thy mommy has gone away,

So pray, my dear baby, lie still,

For daddy must pay!

TBC . . .

A/N: Just a head up these most likely will be short chapters. This is a in-between my "To Have Lost" story. So please, let me know what you think.

I also want to thank MagnificentSin, rinskigoddess, and Cokkii for your reviews.


	3. Chapter 3: Haunted Heart

_**Disclaimer: **The characters are property of Janet Evanovich and I am not making any money from this story. The story line is mine. _

Haunted Heart 

By, Elissahara30

"Men die, but sorrow never dies; The crowding years divide in vain, And the wide world is knit with ties of common brotherhood in pain." -_Sarah Chauncey Woolsey_

**Day Two – Morelli's House**

I have never felt so hollow before. Tonight was like a movie, it was happening to someone else. I was going through the motions of the crime scene. Asking questions, gather data, and waiting. I have learned to be patient, because you need to be when you are investigating a crime. It takes time before you get all your answers.

This time, _God_ this time was so different. My chest hasn't stopped hurting since I saw the pregnancy test. I absently kept rubbing over my heart; trying to ease the pain. Stephanie's been in danger before and she has gone missing before, but this felt too permanent. I needed to keep it together, I had to, she was out there and I had to find her.

I hoped that the CSI guys would come back and say that the test was faked and the blood wasn't hers. The thought of losing her and a child, was almost too much for me to take. I sat on my sofa with my head in my hands. I wanted to get drunk, to drown in my misery and forget the whole fuckin' world.

I was so out of it, I didn't hear the door open until it had clicked closed again, my head shot up and I had un-holstered my gun and pointed it at the intruder, "What the fuck do you want?"

She gave me a cool look before her features softened, "I just heard so I came over to check on you?"

"You saw me so you can go now, Terry." I re-holstered my gun and sat back on my sofa watching as she walked further into my living room.

She walked over to me like a cat stalking her pray. She crouched down before me and said, "I'm not here to cause you any problems. You're my friend and I do care about you." She took my hand into hers, "I want you to know if there is anything I could do to help, I will."

The thing about Terry was that she was sleek, beautiful and deadly as a viper. You turn your back she was likely to strike you dead. "What do you really want Terry? I don't believe you give a shit what happens to me or Stephanie."

Terry's face grew stony has she pulled her hands back from me. "You're a bastard Joe."

"It goes both ways Terry." I stood up and brushed past her and made my way to the kitchen. I opened up the refrigerator and pulled out a beer. I twisted open the cap and drank deeply. I let the wet liquid cool, the hot anger threatening to surface.

"I heard that there was a possibility that Stephanie might be pregnant." She stalked closer to me, "Do you think it's yours?" She pulled the beer from my hand she looked at me over the top of the bottle before she took a drink. She set it on the counter beside me; she leaned in real close to me. Her breasts slightly rubbing against my chest.

I narrowed my eyes at her, my voice hard and with a hint of hidden violence, "What are you implying Terry."

"Just that she seemed awfully friendly with Manoso. That's all." She turned and headed toward the door. Then looking over her shoulder giving me her best seductive smile she said, "Let me know if you need anything. The offer still stands." She then let herself out the front door.

I turned and punched the wall in the kitchen, repeatedly until my hand grew numb and the wall became red with my blood. I paced back and forth, all the pent up emotion coming out in hot liquid anger. I pulled at my shirt, it felt to damn tight. Terry was a bitch and she knew what she said would set me off. I wanted to burst, to rage, I wanted to beat the living shit out of something.

My phone started to ring, I let it. I wasn't in a mood to talk to anyone right now. Especially with the old ladies who run the 'Burg grapevine. I was likely to say something that would get back to my mother, and right now she was the very last person I wanted to deal with.

On the fourth ring my machine picked up. At first there was heavy breathing and a very small and frightened voice said, "Joe?"

My head shot up, I ran for the phone and picked it up, "Stephanie! God are you alright? Where are you?"

Another voice came on the line, it was disguised and menacing, "For every evil under the sun, there is a remedy or there is none. If there be one, seek till you find it; if there be none, _never_ mind it."

Then I heard her scream, "You son of bitch, what the hell do you want! I'll do anything just let her go!" I screamed into the phone. My heart was beating so rapidly, I started to see white dots before my eyes. I kept gulping for air, trying to contain my panic.

"Oh, Joey. If you only knew what I wanted." Then the line went dead. I sat down hard on the floor, still clutching the phone in my hand. I closed my eyes and the first time since this nightmare started, I let the fear take hold of me.

TBC . . .

A/N: I know some of you are confused, but all will be revealed with time. This is meant to be cryptic and short.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. It makes this so much more fun to write.


	4. Chapter 4: Storm Rising

_**Disclaimer: **The characters are property of Janet Evanovich and I am not making any money from this story. The story line is mine. _

Storm Rising 

By, Elissahara30

''Fate is like a small sandstorm that keeps changing directions. You change direction but the sandstorm chases you. You turn again, but the storm adjusts. Over and over you play this out, like some ominous dance with death just before dawn. Why? Because this storm isn't something that blew in from far away, something that has nothing to do with you. This storm is you. Something inside of you. So all you can do is give in to it, step right inside the storm, closing your eyes and plugging up your ears so the sand doesn't get in, and walk through it, step by step."

-_Haruki Murakami_

**Day One – 8:45 pm Pier House**

This whole setup came uncomfortably close to the obsessive photos that Scrog had taken of me. He had wanted to be me, and had turned my world upside down. Now there was someone else who threatened to do it again, and they weren't above using Stephanie to accomplish that goal. My eyes kept going back to the cradle and its cryptic message. What did it mean? What connection did it have with me?

I went out to my SUV and retrieved my digital camera and gloves; I wanted to make my own record of this scene before I called it into the police. The Trenton PD had some very good cops, but when it came to Stephanie I always made whatever she is involved with my personal business.

As I methodically took pictures of everything especially the odd note on the cradle, I made a mental list of what I was going to have to do to keep her safe this time. I knew I could never convince her to stay at a safe house, and as much as I hated to I might just have to convince her to stay with Morelli. She could stay with me, I wouldn't mind that at all, but we have been giving each other some space these last few weeks.

Unbidden to my mind came the thoughts of the last time Stephanie and I had been together. I closed my eyes trying to regain my center, when the images still persisted behind my closed eye lids. It had been about five weeks ago, five weeks since the last time I had spoken to her and had let myself feel her again.

_She had come to my seventh floor apartment and had let herself in using my key. I watched as she stood dripping wet in the foyer. Her face was serious as she walked further into the apartment._

"_I stood outside your building for an hour trying to decide whether or not to come up." She shook her head at me, "I think I must be the dumbest person in the world."_

_There were a million things I wanted to say and ask but what came out was, "Babe, you stood out in the rain for an hour?"_

_She rolled her eyes at me for my obvious statement, "There's something I have to tell you."_

_I wasn't quite prepared for her abruptness, so I gave her my best wolf grin as I stalked toward her. I didn't stop until my body was pressed against hers, "And what is that Babe?" My eyes tracked down her face, to her lips and focused on her pulse point in her neck. I watched as her heart started beating faster. _

_Her eyes glazed briefly before her gaze sharpened onto my face, "I love you."_

_There are very few things that have made me feel weak, and at the moment, I felt completely undone. She _loved _me, those were the words I longed and dreaded to hear for so long. Here she was dripping wet, and making declarations of her love and I couldn't help but feel a slight sense of panic at what it really ment, "Why do I get the feeling that this is a goodbye of sorts?" I said quietly._

_She touched my face with a hesitant and gentle touch, I leaned my face into her hand, "I love you," she leaned up and kissed me and whispered against my lips, "I love you."_

I had wanted her so much, that I had carried off to my bedroom, and made love to her all night. And I was right, it was goodbye, for the next morning she was gone. I hadn't called her, and I stopped coming by her apartment at night and I worked on trying to not think about what could have been. She was never mine. I had to let her go.

My phone had vibrated on my belt and I picked it up and answered, "Yo."

"Do you like my pictures," a dark voice said over the phone. I could feel the malice in each syllable. And I came to full attention.

I did not know how he got my number, but I was listening, "It's a very interesting collection you have," I motioned for Tank to listen in; he picked up his phone and connected to the call. "I don't quite understand the cradle though."

"Oh, you see," the voice breathed over the line, "Miss Stephanie is going to have a baby."

My chest clenched at this pronouncement, "And how do you know?"

Instead of getting a straight answer the voice on the line sang out:

There was a little boy and a little girl

Lived in an alley;

Say the little boy to the little girl,

"Shall I, oh, shall I?"

Says the little girl to the little boy,

"What shall we do?"

Says the little boy to the little girl,

"I will kiss you."

"You like to kiss her in the alley don't you Ranger?" The voice seemed to get a little excited now, "Does she taste good? Maybe, I should taste her too." Then the voice laughed manically as he hung up.

I closed my eyes and worked on focusing my mind. I had to get her now. I needed to find out what she was involved in, and I needed answers. Did this nut job really know that Steph was pregnant, or was that to throw me off balance? They were going to be in shock, because it took a hell of lot to shake me. I turned to look at Tank and he was talking on his cell, I knew he was getting a hold of the control room to see if we could get a fix on a possible location of my mystery caller. I did a walk through the room; my mind was haunted by the images posted all over the wall.

"Boss?" I turned toward Tank, and he had my complete attention now as he hesitated to tell me what he found out.

I raised my eyebrow at him, "What did you find out?"

"The phone signal, it was from Stephanie's cell phone."

TBC . . . .

A/N: Just to clarify a few things. Ranger does not know what happened at Stephanie's apartment yet. So, that is the reason for his seemingly lack of emergency here.

Thanks for all the great reviews.


	5. Chapter 5: Of Truth and Fear

_**Disclaimer: **The characters are property of Janet Evanovich and I am not making any money from this story. The story line is mine. _

Of Truth and Fear 

By, Elissahara30

"I must not fear. Fear is the mind-killer. Fear is the little-death that brings total obliteration. I will face my fear. I will permit it to pass over me and through me. And when it has gone past I will turn the inner eye to see its path. Where the fear has gone there will be nothing. Only I will remain."

_- Frank Herbert_

**Day Two – Morelli's House**

I scrubbed my hands over my face and worked on trying to gain control over myself. _Get your shit together Morelli. _Letting myself be fall apart over Stephanie was not going to bring her back to me safe. It was time to do my job. I stood up and put the phone back on its cradle and I went upstairs and cleaned up my hand as best I could. I mentally worked at blocking the pain as I wrapped my hand tightly, I know I should go to the hospital and have my hand looked at, but time was not on my side. I've survived through worse when I was younger, I can do this. I looked at myself in the mirror and all I saw staring back at me was the cop. Good, that is where I needed to be.

I picked up my phone again and dialed the station; Eddie Gazarra answered the phone, he sounded as weary as I felt. "Why are you still on duty, I thought you would have gone home by now?"

"I'm trying to avoid the inquisition of Stephanie's family; Shirley has already called and tried to get details out of me. This is bad; I have no idea what to tell anyone." I knew how he felt, this case was different than any other involving Stephanie and gossip right now could be helpful or very dangerous. Just depending on how the facts were spun.

I let out a frustrated sigh, "Eddie I need to know who is going to be working Steph's case?"

I could tell Eddie was hesitating on the other line, "The case was handed to Brian in violent crimes." I closed my eyes, I'm thankful that the case wasn't given to Homicide, and I got along with Brian Simon most the time. The only minor grievance I had with him was that he had dumped his dog Bob on Stephanie. I looked over at Bob, funny how the dog now belonged to me.

"Eddie could you patch me through, I have some information that I need to pass along." I rested my head against the wall, my hand throbbed now and my head was following a real close second.

"This is Simon, how can I help you?"

"Hey, this is Joe; I need to get a tap put on my phone." I outlined the phone call I had received to Brian. I left out Terry's little visit, I wasn't sure of her involvement, and I didn't want them focusing on the wrong person in this investigation. I was going to keep my eye on Terry.

"I got the prelim on the blood at the crime scene, it looks like it was some type of animal blood and not human. I haven't gotten results back on the pregnancy test yet." I could hear him shuffle papers on the other line, "How you holding it together man?"

"I'm dealing, keep me updated wont you Brian?"

"If I learn anything I'll throw some information your way." Brian said.

"Thanks man," I hung up the phone and grabbed my keys off the kitchen counter and started to headed out. I wanted to stop by the bonds office and ask Lula and Connie questions on any skips Steph might have been working on.

My phone rang again and I debated about answering it again, I picked up the phone, "Morelli."

"Joseph, I need to know what has happened to Stephanie," came the very stressed voice of Stephanie's mother.

I did not need this now, I should have just walked out the door, "Mrs. Plum, the police are doing everything they can right now."

"If I wanted that answer I could have very well called the police station and gotten it for myself. What I am asking you as Stephanie's boyfriend is what happened to her and what you're going to do to make sure she's okay." Her voice was hard and demanding an immediate answer.

"I'm not sure exactly what has happened to Stephanie, it looks like she was abducted from her apartment, and I promise you I will do everything I can to make sure she comes back safe." I started rubbing at my temples as the headache was increasing with each minute I was on the phone.

"Is she really pregnant?" Mrs. Plum asked softly. I could feel the pain in her voice, the hope and the dread.

"I don't know," I answered just as softly.

"Bring my baby home safe." And Mrs. Plum hung up the phone.

I didn't know how many more confrontations I could take today. I made it out to my SUV and started it and I just sat there and stared at my house. I had a lot hopes and dreams for my future and they all included Stephanie. There was no question, I was going to find her and bring home safe.

I changed my mind about going to the bonds office, and that also included having one more confrontation today. I picked up my cell and dialed the one person I knew would do anything to find Stephanie.

The phone picked up after the first ring, "Yo."

"We need to meet; I'll be at Pino's in ten." I didn't wait for an answer; I knew he'd be there.

TBC . . .

A/N: You guys rock with the reviews. I like knowing that this story is going in an interesting direction. Thanks again.


	6. Chapter 6: I will

_**Disclaimer: **The characters are property of Janet Evanovich and I am not making any money from this story. The story line is mine. _

I Will 

By, Elissahara30

If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will. - From Lord of Rings the Movie

**Day Two – Haywood Offices**

I was on seventeen hours of emotional lockdown. Once it was confirmed that it was Stephanie's cell that was used to call me I set myself into motion and I haven't stopped. I called up my contracted employees, and gave them orders not to stop until they came back with something, anything. It didn't matter how insignificant it might be, it was still something we could use for later.

I had called Lula and Connie, and integrated them on anything that Stephanie was working on, no matter how miner it might have been. Sometimes it's the small details that make all the difference in any given circumstance. Much to my frustration Stephanie's case load was light and none of them where classified as over "crazy".

I had activated every tracker I had for Stephanie and they all were blank. She had disappeared off of my screen completely. What made me angry was I didn't know until now, that she had gone missing. I worked hard on making sure I'd never lose her again, and I failed.

I turned when I heard a knock at my door, "Enter." I said.

Tank walked in with a file under his arm, his face grim as he handed it to me, "The police report on Stephanie." I dismissed Tank and then sat down behind my desk.

I sat there looking at the file dreading what might be within, when I gotten back to the office I found out about the crime scene at her apartment. I wanted to go there and see if for myself, but I couldn't delay in the hunt for Stephanie. If I stayed still to long, the trail would only keep getting colder, and I would not let that happen.

I bypassed the pictures and started to read the report. I was looking for any details that could give me a clue as who this might be, where else I need to go in search of her. When I read the description of her apartment and then the contents of her bedroom, I stilled inside.

I shuffled through the pictures until I got to the toxicology reports on the blood found at the scene and the pregnancy test. The blood workup showed that it was animals and not humans. The pregnancy test strip was ruled as being 'inconclusive'.

I had a gut feeling that the two scenes were orchestrated for both Morelli and me. The set ups at both sites took time, and I it also made me wonder if I needed to be looking for two people instead of just one. My gut clenched at the thought.

I carefully pulled out the crime scene photos and compared them to ones that I had taken at the Pier House. It was then that I really noticed a difference. The photos of Stephanie at the Pier House where more centered on her and I. I also noticed that there where more of her having fun with friends and family. Softer more intimate shots, playful Stephanie, passionate Stephanie, loving Stephanie then there were the photos that where left at her apartment. These were darker photos of Stephanie, more a collection of her screw-ups, pictures of the aftermath of someone blowing up her vehicles, after she had been hurt. As I continued to look through the crime scene photos I noticed the pictures taken from her bedroom.

I pulled these photos and set them out across my desk. Everything was covered in rusted red, except for the circle of white. My eyes where drawn again to the pregnancy strip left in that circle of white. I pulled out my pictures of cradle from my pile and set beside the others. The point that Stephanie's kidnapper had made was that she was pregnant. I sat back and wondered what connection I had to the kidnapper.

I started putting the pictures away, when a stack fell of my desk and onto the floor. "Sonavabitch." I swore. I bent down to pick them up, and I felt my heart clench.

Right dead center, where pictures of Stephanie taken after I had been shot at her apartment. I had never seen that haunted look on her face before. It look like Morelli was holding her up, I noticed her gaze was on my gurney. The photos were all grouped together and special attention was paid to her suffering, I could tell by the focus of the shot.

I'm not sure how long I sat there just looking at the pile before I shook myself and started putting everything back to order. I was going to find her, and bring her back no matter the cost. I had too.

My phone vibrated at my hip and I answered after the first ring, "Yo."

"We need to meet; I'll be at Pinos in ten." Then the line went dead. Morelli wanted to meet with me. I didn't like the fact that he had just ordered me to Pinos, but I needed to set my pride aside. This was about Stephanie, and I needed to be there.

I stood up and gathered up my files and the file police report. I could use the resources that Morelli could provide, because I will find Stephanie. There wasn't any other choice in the matter.

TBC . . . .

A/N: You guys rock with all the reviews. Whoohoo!


	7. Chapter 7: At What Cost

_**Disclaimer: **The characters are property of Janet Evanovich and I am not making any money from this story. The story line is mine. _

_**Warning: **Heavy use of swear words._

At What Cost 

By, Elissahara30

In certain trying circumstances, urgent circumstances, desperate circumstances, profanity furnishes a relief denied even to prayer. – Mark Twain

**Day Two – Pino's Pizzeria**

I sat in the back booth nursing a beer, and wishing for a strong pain killer. I knew I probably broke something in my hand. Right now I didn't give a shit. I closed my eyes briefly, trying to block out all the times that Stephanie and I had come here to eat. Of the times I would pick up a pizza or a meatball sub and go over to her apartment. Out time we had spent together watching a game on ESPN or just being comfortable sharing space. Her gentle smile and mischievous blue eyes that turned a dark blue when she became aroused, her hot kisses against my lips. Shit. I felt the ache in my chest built again. I opened my eyes annoyed with myself for getting sentimental. I was waiting for Manoso, the crazy son-of-a-bitch that he was, to show up. Then like my thoughts had conjured him, there he was. He was in complete predator mode, he surveyed the room, probably measuring everyone for what possible threat they maybe, and what he would need to do to dispatch them if necessary.

He made his way back to my booth and sat in the seat across from me calmly. I wondered how many years it took him to put on air of calm, because I knew if he felt anywhere near I did, he was anything but calm. Manoso, surprised me when he slapped two files onto the table.

Without a word I reviewed the files and then I looked back Manoso, "What's your take on this?"

He sat back and crossed his arms over his chest, his face blank, "I think we're dealing with two people."

I looked back at the files again, the two scenes where at odds with each other. I think he could be right. It made me want to grit my teeth. "What I'm trying to determine is what the motive behind all of this is," I said pointing at the two separate files.

"Motive only takes you so far, all I'm interested is in knowing the _where_. I'll let you figure out the _what_." Cocky bastard. "Whoever this is, they're close to both of us. Has to be in order to take all these pictures."

I looked through the two different sets of pictures taken at the separate crime scenes, and as much as I tried to keep my emotional detachment I couldn't. My eyes kept getting drawn to the photos of Stephanie and Manoso kissing, a few shots more intimate than that, and my gut started to burn.

Then my mind flashed back to earlier and the words Terry said to me played through my mind like a bad recording, _"I heard the possibility that Stephanie might be pregnant. Do you think it's yours?"_

Oh, god what if it wasn't my baby? I looked at Manoso, seeing him looking at me with his calm detachment and I couldn't control the sick jealousy that coursed through my veins, "Did you sleep with her?" I accused as I pointed to the photos of him and Stephanie. I watched as his jaw twitched just a fraction, and I had my answer. The goddamn fucking asshole had slept with my girlfriend. "How long have the two of you been fucking each other?"

"I. AM. NOT. Going to have a pissing match with you, Morelli. What ever Stephanie and I did in the past is between Stephanie and me." He gathered up the photos and put them in there appropriate files. "I cam here to discuss ways to find her and bring her back," he shot me a dark look that promised that he would do more than what I had done to my hand, "Not anything else."

I couldn't let this go, I always suspected there was more between them, but I trusted her not to cheat. I kept looking the other way, "If she's pregnant, who's the father of her baby?"

Instead of answering me he said, "When you pull your fucking head of out of your ass, and have something constructive to contribute, call me. Otherwise, stay the fuck out of my way." Then Manoso stood up and started to head out of Pinos. I was so agitated and angry; I was starting to see red. I wanted to wipe the floor with Manoso more than anything right now. I maneuvered myself so I was blocking Manoso. Before I realized what I was dong I had pushed him.

Carl and Big Dog came up and held me back, I was struggling in their arms and people where beginning to stare at the scene I was creating. Manoso backed away from me; his look if possible grew deadlier. "I'm going to let this go for now. I understand you're under a lot of stress, but you do it again, I won't walk away." He nodded his head toward Carl and Big Dog and headed out the door.

"Joe?" I turned my head and looked at Carl, "Man you need to go home and quite trying to start fights, especially with people like Ranger."

"Yeah your right, I need to head home," Hell, what I needed was a shot of whisky with a vicodine chaser.

They let me go and Big Dog pointed to my banded hand, "Have you had that looked at?"

"Don't worry; I'll get it taken care of, thanks guys." I threw some money on the table and headed out the door. When I got to my SUV there was a picture stuck under the windshield wiper. I picked it up and looked at it, and all the little hairs on the back of my neck rose up. It was a Polaroid shot of me pushing Manoso.

TBC . . . .

A/N: Thank you all for your support with the story. Keep tuned for the next installment.


	8. Chapter 8: Going On

_**Disclaimer: **The characters are property of Janet Evanovich and I am not making any money from this story. The story line is mine. _

Going On 

By, Elissahara30

"Never be bullied into silence. Never allow yourself to be made a victim. Accept no one's definition of your life; define yourself." – Harvey Feinstein

**Day Three – Haywood Offices**

I stood looking at myself in my bathroom mirror, wondering what the hell am I still doing here and not out there hunting for her. After my confrontation with Morelli, I had been working at keeping my self in control. I could not indulge in self pity, no matter how much I really, really wanted too.

There was no news; no demands, nothing, and that haunted me the most. I was used to dealing with a defined enemy, but this time there was no face to hunt in the crowd. I turned away from my image and walked back into my bedroom. Even after five weeks, I still feel her presence in this room. Why did I ever let her walk away?

I continued onto my wardrobe and dressed for another day, another day that she was still missing. I concentrated and tried to ignore the clothing that was still here from when she had worked for me.

I walked out of my room and into the living room; I looked at my counter and remembered when Rex had once took residence there. She had been safe here; she came _here_ to be safe. I closed my eyes and worked on keeping my emotional distance, but that's the problem. I had no emotional distance when it came to Stephanie. I really never did.

I walked to my door and picked up my keys and put them in my pocket, and then I clipped on my cell phone. I looked at the door, how many times have I opened it and expected her to be on the other side. Too many to count, so I opened the door and left my apartment behind.

When I exited the elevator and entered the fifth floor I could feel the sudden quite that came over the men. They didn't think I knew that they talked to each other and goofed around, but I knew. Today, the quite had a heavy edge of tension added to it, and I wanted it to challenge me. I needed to feel that razors edge between control and completely loosing it.

I walked through and didn't acknowledge anyone, and no one dared talk to me. I entered my office and shut the door. I had made it, and for a brief moment I was disappointed that no one got there ass kicked by me today.

I had started reading the reports on Stephanie's past FTAs to determine if any of them could be the potential kidnapper, when there was a knock at my door, "Come in," I said gruffly.

Tank walked in with another report for me to read no doubt, another dead end we had to eliminate. "You might find this interesting; it's the CSI report on the Pier House."

Hmm, the Pier House, I took the report out of Tank's hand and read over the findings. There were no usable prints on site, but on the cradle there were some fibers that were identified as coming from a wig. It was red dye #45 strand, and the type of wig it might have come from was only sold at upper class wig shops. I sat back thinking about how Scrog had managed to hide so well, using a wig to disguise himself. I knew Scrog wasn't behind all of this, because he was still in prison.

Then who else, and most importantly where? Then I looked up at Tank, "Who do we know that has a fondness for wigs?"

"Sweet," Tank answered.

I pointed at him, "Exactly, let's go pay Sally a visit." For the first time in two days, I felt like I had a lead. I stood up gathered up my stuff and followed Tank out the door.

TBC . . . . .

A/N: See I'm moving the plot along. does little tap dance in place tad-ah hope you come back for chapter 9.


	9. Chapter 9: Time Enough

_**Disclaimer: **The characters are property of Janet Evanovich and I am not making any money from this story. The story line is mine. _

Time Enough 

By, Elissahara30

All those moments will be lost in time, like tears in the rain - BladeRunner

**Day Three – Trenton Police Department**

Time. I have really never put great stock into time. It has always remained an abstract concept to me. But right now I found myself wanting it to go faster, I wanted all the answers to be at my fingertips. To look across the room and see her there, with her sheepish smile and covered in god knows what as she brought in a skip.

Stephanie had become so ingrained into my life that I couldn't go anywhere without some memory popping in my mind of her. Everywhere I went she had been there at some point. I had spent so much time taking her for granted and not enough appreciating her. With every tick of the hand, I felt like I was loosing a little more of her, and that if I stayed immobile to long, it would be too little, too late.

I kept cursing myself for my stupidity earlier with Manoso. I had wasted time, on my anger and jealousy, _again_. Did it really matter in the long run, what she had done. No, it didn't, not when I needed her so much.

I had reported the photo to Brian Simon as soon as I could wrap my mind around the shock. The perp was right there outside of Pinos and I had missed them. I looked at the file on my desk; it was the report that described Stephanie's movements on the day of her disappearance. I hesitated to read it, I'm such a fool. Get a grip Morelli, and read the damn file.

_8:45 AM – Tasty Pastry_

_Subject had bought a dozen assorted doughnuts. Spoke briefly to the counter person named Brianna Watson, about any cakes that were discounted. Asked question on special orders of a butt shaped cake. Said it was for her grandmother's seventy fifth birthday. She had not spoken to anyone else and no one unusual was seen lurking around the premises. Subject left the bakery alone and was witnessed getting into a black and white 2006 Mini Cooper, and was seen driving away._

_9:00 AM – Vincent Plum Bail Bonds Office_

_Subject had brought the doughnuts to the office staff, turned in three body receipts and picked up four files for current FTAs; Names of FTAs are as follows:_

_Walter Demphry – charged on possession of a controlled substance. _

_Debbie Markoff - charged on a drunken disorderly, first offense_

_Marcos Gonzalas – charged for armed robbery, possession of a controlled substance._

_Cassidy Mancuso – charged for shoplifting_

_Subject was witnessed leaving the office and driving off in her car, neither Connie Rozzeli nor Lula Franklin knew of any activity involving Ms. Plum that was suspicious or unusual._

_10:30 AM – Trenton Police Department_

_Subject came in with FTA Walter Demphry, met with Vincent Plum who re-bonded Mr. Demphry on bail. Subject had spoken to Officer Gazarra, before leaving out the back entrance. We tried questioning Mr. Demphry, but he was under the influence and could not provide us with any useful information. Though he did offer to sell us purple super suites, have sent word to Dobson to keep an extra eye on Mr. Demphry for possible possession of stolen goods._

_12:15 PM – McDonalds on Hamilton Ave_

_Subject had lunch with Lula Franklin. According to Miss. Franklin, they had an ordinary lunch. Discussing, work and scheduled to meet up later to pick up Marcos Gonzalas for that night. Ms. Franklin did report that Stephanie had called her around 7:00 pm that night to cancel meeting._

_2:45 PM – Dr. Marissa Daniels OB/GYN_

_Subject checked in for appointment, and had been called back to see Dr. Daniels. After speaking to Dr. Daniels, subject left the Doctors office. Was not able to obtain details of the visit, Dr. Daniels informed us that we needed to have the proper court order before her office would release any information regarding Ms. Plums visit. Was able to obtain a list of employees for our records to question at a later date._

I set down the report, "Fuck," I growled. I turned away from desk and just stared out the tiny space the Trenton police department called a window.

It was eating at me, that I couldn't get concrete detail from any source that Stephanie might me pregnant. I had even tried Mary Lou, but she had no useful information either.

I looked through the names of the office staff, when one particular name caught my attention. I felt all the little tiny little hairs raise on the back of my neck. "Jesus H Christ," I said as I reached for my phone and dialed Brian.

"Simon," came the reply over the line.

"I think I have your first suspect for Stephanie's kidnapping." I said as I continued to look at the employee roster for Dr. Daniels office. If that bitch thinks she could get away with this, she had a in for a very rude awakening.

"What've you got?" I could hear the underline excitement in Brian's voice.

"Tell me how many red heads do you know?" I leafed through the papers until I came across the report on the Pier House and I knew I had her. I smiled for the first time in three days and it wasn't the happy kind of smile.

TBC . . .

A/N: Hmmm, I wonder, who he could he be referring too?


	10. Chapter 10: Whole in My Soul

_**Disclaimer: **The characters are property of Janet Evanovich and I am not making any money from this story. The story line is mine. _

_**Warning: **Harsh language and swearing._

Hole in My Soul 

By, Elissahara30

My soul is a dark ploughed field

In the cold rain;

My soul is a broken field

Ploughed by pain.

-Sara Teasdale, The Broken Field

**Day Three – Trenton Police Department 5:00pm**

I paced around my office waiting for Brian to get back with the suspect. He wanted to get her from work at the end of the day. Easier to get her out and less chance of her making a big scene. No matter what she would make a scene, that was her style. She always wanted to be the center of attention.

I was always aware of the background noise coming from the bull pin; it was a constant around this place. Like the patter of rain on a metal roof, but I became aware of the silence instantly. I leaned out my door and watched as the Bitch Queen was escorted back to questioning. She walked through the bull pin like she owned the place, her head held high, thrusting her chest out and smiling like it was some fuckin' parade.

I waited until Simon had her in one of the rooms before going into the observation room adjacent to questioning. I listened in as Brian asked her if she wanted any thing to drink, she gave him a catty smile and said, "You don't happen to have a scotch."

"No, mamm, we don't," said Simon calmly.

"Pity," she responded. She sat back in her chair and surveyed the room around her. She then picked up her purse and took out a pack of cigarettes. She took one out and put it to her mouth, making her lips look pouty in the process.

"This is a non-smoking building," Simon said plainly.

She gave him a sultry look as she continued to light her cigarette. She in hailed deeply, her eyes fluttering closed as she savored the nicotine, letting out a throaty moan. She opened her eyes, keeping them half lidded as she smiled at Simon, "So, Detective, you said you wanted to ask me some questions." Her voice was husky as she spoke.

Simon ignored her as he set the recorder in the middle of the table and sat down; he proceeded to put his files on the table. All with practiced procession, I had to admire Brian's patience. I was better at the direct approach in my questioning, but I think that would have backfired against her.

"Could you state your name for the record please?" Asked Simon.

She seemed to purr as she said, "Joyce Barnhart." She then tossed her dyed red hair and looked at herself briefly in the mirror that hid the observation room. She smiled in my direction, and I felt myself go ridged with tension. Did she think I was here? And what kind of sick game was she playing.

"I need to know your whereabouts at approximately," Simon looked at his notes, "8:00pm Tuesday on the 8th of this month."

She didn't even flinch as she sat back in her chair, she made show of looking at her blood red nails, "I'm surprised that Morelli isn't the one to ask me all these questions." She turned her gaze back to the mirrored wall, "after all I assume this has something to do with that cunt's disappearance."

I fisted my good hand and worked hard at controlling my breathing, I always thought Joyce was a whore and now I could add psycho to that list.

"Miss Barnhart, answer the question please." Simon asked in a stern voice.

She turned her attention back to Simon and pouted, "I was home with my lover, in my big bed. Naked."

"Could you give us the name of your companion, so we could verify these details?" Simon opened his file and one of the pictures of Stephanie and Ranger slipped out. Before Simon could stop her, she snatched up the picture. I watched as her eyes grew hard and cold, her mouth moved into a bitter line.

Oh, yeah, if she didn't kidnap Stephanie, then by god she knew who did. I could feel it in my bones. I leaned closer to the speaker as Joyce started speaking again.

"How could someone as plain and stupid as Stephanie lead around two men by their balls." She snorted, and tossed the photo back to Simon. "I had nothing to do with her kidnapping, hell, I wouldn't want the bitch. Who ever has her and can keep her for all I care."

"Miss Barnhart I really need to know the name of your companion for the night of the eight." Simon persisted.

A wide smile played across her lips as she leaned across the table and looked directly at Simon, "Why our very own Mayor of Trenton, Joe Juniak."

I felt like I was sucker punched, there was no way in hell; Juniak would put his willy within six feet of her. But she seemed to ooze confidence, whether Joyce was a better liar than anyone I knew or she indeed was having a fling with Juniak.

"I will have to verify this with the Mayor." Simon said.

Joyce waived her hand dismissively, "You do what ever you want," she leaned in close again and then with a certain calculation said, "Personally I hope you never find her. After all with her exes, I'm surprised she's still around."

Simon in turn kept his cop face on as he said, "Would you like to elaborate on that."

"No, take it any way you want. I certainly do." She sat back and grabbed up her purse, "Are we done here."

"Be sure not to leave Trenton, Miss Barnhart." Simon said as he turned off the recorder.

She stood up and smoothed out the wrinkles in her tan suit jacket and said, "You have my number if you need anything." She then blew a kiss to the mirrored wall and sauntered right out of the interrogation room.

I stood rooted to the spot as I worked on controlling my breathing, then I opened the door and met Brian in his office. I sat down in one of the visitor chairs and waited for Brian to get his bearings. He then looked at me, his face grim, "She defiantly knows something."

"I agree, but what?" I was beyond frustrated.

"Not sure Joe, but know, I'm going to check on her activities for the last three years, something got to give." Brian then gave me an evaluating look, "You think what she said about Juniak was true."

"Not anymore than I would think I was interested in getting my balls wacked with a rusty pair of scissors." I watched as Brian winced at my description.

"Point taken," he looked at the tape in his hands, "I need to write out my notes and I want to review this tape again. Why don't you go home and get some sleep. I'll let you know if anything turns up."

I stood up and made my way out of the office, I then pulled out my phone and dialed Manoso, now I had something I could offer him. Hopefully he found something I could use in return.

TBC . . .

A/N: I know this should have been a Ranger POV chapter but this one just begged to be written. Next chapter should be Ranger. Thanks for the reviews as always.


	11. Chapter 11: Too Many Secrets

_**Disclaimer: **The characters are property of Janet Evanovich and I am not making any money from this story. The story line is mine. _

_**Warning: **Harsh language and swearing._

Too Many Secrets 

By, Elissahara30

Three may keep a secret, if two of them are dead – Benjamin Franklin

**Day Three – Sally Sweet's Apartment**

I remember once as a kid going to the zoo and seeing the big cats in their black bared cages pacing back and forth, longing for the freedom to run again. I could see their desire to hunt clearly on their faces. You can't tame a wild cat, not really. The instinct for the hunt was too strong; their primal need to scope their prey and go in for the kill was always for most on their minds. I felt like a caged cat now, waiting for my chance to pounce on my prey. I was nothing put a tight coiled spring ready for action.

I stood outside Sweet's apartment, Tank standing guard over my back not that far away. My instincts were telling me that Sweet had some of the answers that I was seeking.

I knocked on the door and waited for Sweet to answer; when he did I hid my reactions behind an impassive face. How a grown man can wear a lacy white camisole baby doll nightie was beyond me. "Sally, I wanted to ask you a few questions."

He rubbed his hand over his five o'clock shadow, "Fuck man what time is it? I was up all night at this gig down town, can't this wait until later."

I didn't answer I just pushed Sally back into the apartment and kicked the door shut behind me. I've had enough and I needed answers now. "I need to know where you get your wigs."

Sweet narrowed his eyes at me, obviously pissed off that I had pushed him back into his apartment. "What the fuck is wrong with you man? No one fuckin' shoves me around in my own apartment."

I got right up into Sweet's face just daring him to give me a reason to beat the ever loving shit out of him. I knew he was Stephanie's friend but right now I couldn't rustle up enough energy to care. "I've been up for three days Sweet, looking for Stephanie. Do you really want to push your luck with me?"

What ever he saw on my face made him back up a step, as he raised his hands up in a surrender pose, "Hey, just chill. What the fuck has happened to Steph now? I've been in limbo land working with my new band, and then I had that fuckin' whacked gig downtown last night."

"She's been missing for three days, someone has kidnapped her and I need your help. So, tell me where in the hell do you get your wigs." I tightened my jaw, and focused on my goal. Somehow, when situations involved Stephanie, keeping my focus was near impossible.

"Shit, most of my wigs had come from Sugar." He turned and walked into his bedroom, I was close behind him. He fished through his closet and came out with a wig that was still in its box. "I got this one at Nuevo You, in Newark."

I took the box out of Sweet's hand and looked at the texture of the wig inside; yeah this could be the type the red wig came from. "Have you had any red wigs?" I asked casually.

Sweet seemed to consider this question, "Naw, red didn't look good with my fuckin' complexion. I had dumped some of my crap at a flea market a couple weeks ago." He paused and pointed at me excitedly, "Shit, there was this really straight laced looking guy who bought like a whole crap load of my shit. Yeah, yeah, he gave me this really creepy vibe, kept fondling the red wig. I thought it was weird at the time, but some people are just into weird shit you know."

I raised my eyebrow at Sally, "You think you could give me a good description of the man if you sat down with a sketch artist." My instincts where telling me this could be the guy, and I had to fight my inpatients to get this done quickly.

Sweet gave me a big toothy smile, and tapped his head, "Shit, I have a fuckin' brain for detail. You sit my ass down and I'll describe him down the very last fuckin' mole."

"Get dressed, we're going to get that sketch," I paused as I looked at him. There was no way I was going to take him to RangeMan dressed the way he was, "Ware something less conspicuous."

As we were heading down to the SUV, my phone vibrated at the hip, I growled under my breath. Morelli. "Yo."

"Manoso, got a lead for you." Hmm, this better be good. I was not going to let him push again, if he tries, I'll lay him out.

"Details." I barked as I continued to head toward the SUV.

"We had Joyce Barnhart in for questioning." I paused, now he had my attention. I thought back to the last time that I had unfortunately been in contact with her, she had her self squeezed in black leather, and most importantly she was sporting red hair at the time.

"Why Barnhart?"

"She was working as a part-time file clerk at Steph's OB/GYN. She was working the day Stephanie had gone in for her appointment, I just confirmed with the Office Manger. Coincidently, its the same day Stephanie had disappeared. Joyce has always been gunning for Stephanie. I bet you anything she either knows something or she's in on it."

I stood there thinking for a minute, "Could you get me the interview tape, I want to hear it."

"She didn't give much away in interview," Morelli said.

"I still want to hear it; I might hear something you missed." I was not going to get into a pissing contest.

"Fine," I could hear the tension in his voice. Good, maybe he has finally gotten his head out of his ass. "Where do you want to meet up to hear it?"

"RangeMan on Haywood. Hopefully by then I'll have something interesting for you in return." And I closed the cell and clipped it back on my belt. I smiled for the first time in three days, and it wasn't your normal sweet kind either. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched at Sweet gave an involuntary shiver. I had his scent now, and I will track this son of a bitch down, and make sure he understands that he is not to touch anything that's mine again. Ever.

TBC . . .

A/N: Hay! Kudos to those who guessed Joyce before chapter 10. I am a bit surprised no one caught my clue in the last chapter. Hmm, or are you just keeping your suspicions to yourself. Plot's heating up folks. Hang on for the ride. YeeHaw!


	12. Chapter 12: Lies upon Lies

_**Disclaimer: **The characters are property of Janet Evanovich and I am not making any money from this story. The story line is mine. _

_**Warning:** Too much male testosterone, violence, and character death._

Lies upon Lies 

By, Elissahara30

Sin has many tools, but a lie is the handle which fits them all – O.W. Holmes, The Autocrat Breakfast Table

**Day Three – Haywood Offices 6:30 PM**

On our way back to RangeMan I called ahead and had the war room opened, I gave orders to Santos to have the crime scene photos pinned up. I wanted the digital equipment sent in and Maskington ready with his digital sketching program; I had someone who needed his time right now.

I entered the garage and indicated to Tank, that I wanted him to take Sally Sweet up to Maskingotn. I took the stairs at a fast clip; I needed to burn the energy off before my meeting with Morelli. This time he was on my turf, and he was going to learn who was in charge pretty damn quick.

I entered the fifth floor control room and went straight into my war room to the left of my office. I stopped and looked at the photos that where laid out, I had earlier thought that there were two people involved in Steph's abduction. Morelli thought Joyce had a hand in this, and looking at some of the more humiliating photos of Stephanie I could see some sense of humiliation and viciousness in them, which could very well be Joyce's handiwork. I wondered if Joyce became a bounty hunter get closer to Stephanie for this sick little photo shoot.

So, drawing from what I had seen earlier of these photos that the second person was someone who thought more tenderly of Stephanie, someone possibly still in love with her? I had my back to the door when there was a knock on the door jam.

"Boss, Morelli is here." I turned around and indicated for Hal to escort Morelli into the war room. I continued to keep my back to the door. I normally didn't like my back to anyone, but if Morelli was a smart man he would understand that right now I didn't see him as a threat to me.

"I've got the tape." Morelli stated. He stopped and looked at all the photos around the room. I could see the same tension in him that he had at Pino's.

"I have the equipment set up on the table, put the tape in." I watched as Joe inserted the tape and pressed play. Barnhart's sickening overly seductive voice played out. I listened to the whole interview, and when I was about to agree with Joe that he was right; Joyce said something that caught my attention. "Play that last section again?"

Joe gave me a look as he rewound the tape and pushed play again.

"_Miss Barnhart I really need to know the name of your companion for the night of the eighth." _

"_Why our very own Mayor of Trenton, Joe Juniak."_

"_I will have to verify this with the Mayor." _

"_You do what ever you want. Personally I hope you never find her. After all with her exes, I'm surprised she's still around."_

"Stop!" I barked and watched as Joe seemed to jump a little as he turned off the machine he gave me dark look. I met his look with my own intense one, "How many exes does Stephanie have?"

I watched as Morelli's eyebrows rose in surprise, "What ex-boyfriends, ex-husbands, lovers?"

"Cut the crap Morelli, you've known her longer than I have; who could Barnhart be referring too." I leaned back against the wall and crossed my arms over my chest, resisting the urge to shoot him.

"As far as I know she hadn't really dated much, and she was married nearly a year to Dickie Orr. After her divorce she had a date here and there but nothing steady." The Dick, he had an affair with Barnhart. I saw Morelli make the same connection that I did. "You think its Orr don't you?"

"It's a possibility, I wouldn't rule him out." I sat at the table in the middle of the room and pulled my laptop toward me and started punching in Richard Orr's information on the search programs I had available. When the data started coming in, I started to feel like I had my man more and more. I looked at the last client he represented and I felt my whole body go still. I worked on controlling my breathing, and slowly sat back in my chair. I looked up and met Morelli's inquisitive gaze.

I spun the screen around and watched as he read through the screen and he eyes shot to mine, "He represented Scrog." He sat back and ran his hand through his hair in what I recognized as a frustrated gesture. "I need to get back to the station and report this."

I stood up and closed my lap top, "You do that, and I'm going to go pay him a visit." Joe hand shot out and grabbed my arm, I gave him a deadly look, and said in a very calm and controlled voice, "You better remove that hand Morelli before I remove it for you."

"You can't just go after him, what if you tip him off and he does something to Stephanie?" Morelli face grew very hard, "I you screw this up and she gets killed, I take you down."

"Your threats are all empty Morelli, and you know it." I pushed past Morelli and entered the control room; I made my way to Markington's office and opened the door. I was very aware the Morelli was trailing behind me, and I was also aware that every one of my men where on alert just in case Morelli tried something stupid.

I looked from Sweet to Markington, "Report."

Markington swung the screen to me, and right there staring back at me was the very real likeness of Dickie Orr. I turned to Morelli and pointed to the screen, "He purchased a red wig from Sweet at a flea market."

"Jesus Christ," Morelli said.

I headed out the door, and Morelli followed. "Hal, get me Joyce Barnhart's address and Dickie Orr's home address, route them to the GPS in the Cayenne." I barked as I headed down the stairs at a run. Morelli and I reached the ground floor at the same time and he eyed me carefully.

"I want this above board Manoso," Morelli said. I gave him a nod, we'll play it his way for now, but once I had my opportunity, Orr was all mine.

We drove to Barnhart's address in silence, neither one of us speaking. That suited me just fine. I didn't like idle talk while I was driving. Pulled up to Barnhart's home and its tackiness seemed to fit her very well. Morelli and I exited the vehicle and headed for the front door. I let him lead, he had the badge. Once we were on the porch, I knew immediately something was wrong. The front door was slightly open.

I motioned for Morelli to go first and he gave me a hard look, as he drew his gun and toed open the door. We entered the front parlor and continued to make our way through each of the rooms. Morelli led the way up the stairs and I kept watch over his back. We alternately checked each of the rooms and found nothing. That left the master bedroom.

Morelli carefully opened the door, and swore under his breath. He turned his back and pulled out his cell phone to call it in. Lying on her bed was Joyce Barnhart. She was dressed up in a white wedding dress, her hair done up with what I assumed was the red wig. It looked like her heart had been carved out of her chest.

I had only felt really helpless twice in my adult life, the first time had been when Stephanie was missing for six hours and I had found her stashed in the cupboard at Stiva's house and I thought for one brief painful moment that she was dead. And the second time had involved my daughter. Now I was faced with the very real possibility that this time that I might be too late. If I wasn't careful I could very well lose Stephanie.

TBC . . . .

A/N: My hats off to Feather for guessing it!

Will our heroes get there in time? Stay tuned and find out.


	13. Chapter 13: Love Dies

_**Disclaimer: **The characters are property of Janet Evanovich and I am not making any money from this story. The story line is mine. _

_**Warning: **Harsh language and swearing._

Love Dies 

By, Elissahara30

Love never dies a natural death. It dies because we don't know how to replenish its source. It dies of blindness and errors and betrayals. It dies of illness and wounds; it dies of weariness, of withering, of tarnishing. – Anais Nin

**Day Three – Joyce Barnhart's Residence 8:30 PM**

Two hours, that's all it took. Two hours and Joyce's life was over. I stood outside the house and wondered if he was still here hidden somewhere watching us chase our tails. I looked over to Manoso, standing there by his Cayenne, with his arms crossed passively taking in the scene.

The CSI guys were upstairs, uniformed officers were keeping the curious neighbors at bay. On one side of the street was a group of woman, and looking at them made me shudder a bit. They all seemed to be celebrating Joyce's end with glee. I swear I saw one of them passing a bottle of champagne around.

On another part of the lawn was Brian Simon, he was interviewing a neighbor who lived across the street. As soon as I called this in, I knew I was going to be in deep shit. Yet, the niggling thought that kept repeating itself in back of my mind was, _what if you had been here earlier._

Off in the corner of my eye was a boy who was waving at me frantically. I walked over to him and he thrust an envelope into my hands. "This really weird guy told me to give this to you."

I took the envelope and grabbed the kid before he could run off, "Do you think you could describe him to me?"

The boy's eyes grew huge and were starting to look very scared, "He said I told anyone what he'd look like, and he'd kill my mom." Then the boy started to get really upset and began to cry.

_Shit._ I crouched down and patted the boy on the shoulder, "What's your name?"

"R .o . ob b...by," he stuttered out.

"I'm a police detective Robby, and I'll make sure you and your mom are safe." The boy continued to shake his head at me.

With his big brown eyes boring into mine he said, "He told me you couldn't keep her protected and that you couldn't help us either."

I felt a shudder through my system at the sick fuck was telling a kid that couldn't be anymore than eight years old, "Okay, you can go, but I want you to call the police if you ever see that man again. Okay?"

Robby seemed to consider what I said and then carefully he nodded his head. He then turned and ran into the crowd. I took the envelope and headed toward Manoso, I might as well show it to him before I turned it over to Simon. I could tell by the way that Manoso was watching me that he didn't miss my little exchange with Robby.

I carefully opened the envelope and when I shook out the first set of pictures my heart literally stopped for a few seconds. I think I even heard something from Manoso, but I couldn't really focus beyond what was in the photos.

I felt my hand to begin to slacken and shake and Manoso, took the pictures out of my hand and sat me down. I've seen a lot of shit in my life but the photos made me loose all hope of finding Stephanie alive.

The room in the photo was plush, all done in soft blue hues, soft textured pillows and billowing white curtains. In the middle of the shot was Stephanie, wearing what I new recognize as the wedding dress Joyce now sported. She was laid back, looking peacefully asleep. A bouquet of white roses artfully in her hands, delicate hands. Those pictures are now burned into my brain for the rest of my life.

I was vaguely aware that Manoso was up and moving, and he had his cell phone out barking orders. He then grabbed by my jacket and hauled me up. He dark intense eyes bore into mine, "I'm going after this sick bastard now. As I see it you have two choices, you stay here and feel sorry for yourself or you get your ass up and get into the SUV."

His harsh words seem to shake me out of my self pity and I pushed him off of me and straightened my jacket, "Fuck off Manoso!" Whatever he saw on my face made him smile slightly and it wasn't a pleasant one.

"I'm out of here," he then turned and got into the Cayenne. I followed suite and got into the passenger side door. We headed through the rougher neighborhoods on into the abandoned warehouse district.

"Where in hell are we going?" I looked over at Manoso, and he seemed to be getting a grimer look into his eye.

"I called into RangeMan, Tank did a random search and it looks like Dickie had a warehouse down this way," he looked over at me, and I knew I was looking at man very capable of killing and not giving a shit about doing it.

We arrived at a part of the warehouse district that has seen some renovations. Manoso stopped the Cayenne and got out. He went around back and pulled out a Kevlar vest, he handed me one. I took it without question, right now I wasn't Detective Morelli, I was a man in search of the woman he loved. The irony wasn't lost on me that I was searching for Stephanie with the other man that loved her. Right now it didn't matter.

I pulled out my pistol and checked to see how many rounds I had. And put it back in its holster. Manoso silently handed me a glock and I stuck it in the back of my pants. We both knew that we may very well find absolutely nothing here, but this was better than waiting for Dickie's next move.

We stopped and gave each other a look, it was not or never. I could feel and I knew he did too. I took in a deep breath and prayed to God that we would find her alive tonight. I nodded my head to Manoso, and we quietly entered the building.

We entered into a vast empty room, but off to the far right was a set of offices. Slowly creeping across the dark room we made our way to the doors. I watched silently as Manoso made quick work of the locks. On three he pushed open the door, flipped on the lights. Ranger went in low and I came up high and we both just stopped.

Every inch of the room was plastered with photos of Stephanie, and a hell of lot them where a lot older than three years ago. I recognized pictures of her from when she was must have been married to Dickie, even ones older while she had been dating him. I could see the progression of them get more numerous as each year past.

"Morelli?" I spun around and watched as Ranger picked up something on a table. I looked over at him and he flashed me a picture. It was of us, as we pulled up here in the Cayenne. What the fuck?

TBC . . .

A/N: Can they find her in time? Stay tuned for more details later . . . .


	14. Chapter 14: Seeking, Needing, Finding

_**Disclaimer: **The characters are property of Janet Evanovich and I am not making any money from this story. The story line is mine. _

_**Warning: **Harsh language and swearing. Character Death._

Seeking, Needing, Finding 

By, Elissahara30

"And ye shall seek Me, and find Me, when ye shall search for Me with all your heart." – Jeremiah 29:13

**Day Three – Orr's Warehouse **

I dropped the photo back onto the table and turned my back to Morelli. I closed my eyes briefly and I could feel the weariness start to catch up to me. This was not done yet; I was not going to let some psycho who had a photo fetish get the best of me. I pulled out my phone and hit the dial for Tank.

"Anything?" I knew now that Orr was aware that we were after him, that Stephanie's time was getting shorter.

"We got a hit for another address; he was tricky with this one though. Hid it under the name of Steven Orr Plum." There was a slow tingling feeling going through my system and I knew she had to be there.

"I want teams canvassing the area now; I want to confuse the hell out of him. Send a team to his home address, and to his business. Let's work on flushing him out." I turned around and motioned Morelli to follow me; we walked out toward the Cayenne, "Download the address to the GPS." I closed the phone and clipped it to my belt.

"What was that about?" Morelli asked me as we got into the SUV. I didn't answer him; I just started punching codes into the GPS and watched as the address popped onto the screen. Son of a bitch was only two buildings away from Stephanie's apartment.

I hooked in my ear bud and mike and started to listened in as the men reported the movements. I quietly handed Morelli the same equipment and he complied without comment. I had Orr's building surrounded. No one was to go in until I got there. There were no reports of movement from around the building, but I wasn't taking any chances. This had to be done swift and efficiently and with minimum of collateral damage.

Orr residence was clean, as was his office. I made sure my teams did a quick sweep just to be sure. We pulled into a lot adjacent to the building that we were search. I knew we were breaking several laws tonight, but it didn't matter. Dickie Orr wasn't going to walk away from this, fuck the legal system.

I got out of the SUV and retrieved my gear; I sent the signal that let everyone know I was there. I had everyman report their position. I sent a look at Morelli and he squared his shoulders giving me a nod. He wasn't a cop right now, and that was the best news all night. We approached the building from the west entrance toward the back. I had teams position themselves at the front and others preparing to enter through the stairs from the underground parking lot.

I made the signal and we all went in, I took the stairs to the right and Morelli took the stairs to the left, I ran up them two at a time kicking in doors left and right panning the room with my gun before moving to the next door. I kicked open one door and I held back my sneer as I found Dickie Orr sitting behind a desk like it just a normal work day.

He didn't look surprised to see me, he almost looked resigned to the fact I was there. "I was hoping it would have been the cop who found me first."

"Where is she?" I ground out between clenched teeth. I kept my gun steady as I walked further into the room. Nothing unusual could be seen in my peripheral vision but I was tensed just in case he had something up his sleeve.

He sat further back in his chair and gave me a calculating look, "Scrog had a lot of interesting things to say about you. Said you were cool under pressure. It has been interesting to see it in action tonight. I'm pleased with your performance."

"This is not a game Orr," I felt the tenseness in my arms as I stared down the reason I was hunting for Stephanie.

Orr had a distant look in his eyes now as he seemed to be remembering a time long ago, "I really did love her." He met my eyes with his own intense look deep in his blue eyes, "She was always a wild cat even in college. I had been watching her a long time at that point. I was surprised when she said yes to going out with me."

Orr picked some hair that was on the desk, and I felt my stomach knot up. I would know Stephanie hair anywhere. It was the very first thing I noticed before her amazing eyes. That wild and untamable hair, so much like her personality.

Orr brought the hair up to his face and breathed in deeply, "She loves with all heart," he smiled bitterly, "and I had screw it up with that bitch Joyce."

"You can walk away if you just turn her over to me." I edged a little closer to him.

"I always thought at some point I could get her back, but when Stephanie hates, she hates as much as she loves. I had some satisfaction that she wasn't going to commit again to marriage with anyone. If I couldn't have her, well it good to know no one else was either. Then Joyce had to call me three days ago and tell me Stephanie was pregnant. She got the test results out of the file." Orr's fist tightened around the hair. "I was so angry, that I had to make sure Morelli couldn't have what should have been mine."

Orr swung his chair around and was looking out the window; I wasn't going to take my chances by being shot if he swung around with a gun so I positioned myself in a defensive stance. I had my gun trained to I would be able to have a clean shot to the head.

"I had Joyce help me set up the Pier House earlier that day, just to taunt you a bit. I knew she loved you more than him, but I didn't hate you as much as Morelli. She seemed to compare every man to him, even me and I had hated him for that. The apartment was fun, and I got satisfaction out of watching it crumble Morelli." Dickie swung his chair back round and fired off his gun.

He was to slow; he missed me by a foot. I fired back hitting Orr in the chest. He seemed surprise at first that his was bleeding. He looked down at his chest and then up at me. Then Orr took his gun to his head and fired. I didn't flinch, but a new desperation came over me. Where was Stephanie, and was I too late. Did Orr kill her before this final confrontation?

I surveyed the room carefully and noticed that off on the left side of the room was a bolted door. I made my way to the door and dispatched the lock. I kicked the door the rest of the way and there she was.

She was laid out on the blue bedding that I had seen in the pictures Morelli had been given earlier this night. I wasn't aware that I had moved until I reached her side. I bent down and touched her and was relived that she had a pulse. I dropped to my knees and picked her up and pulled her close to me.

I held her so close, secure in the fact that she was breathing and alive. I felt my heart beat wildly, and my body react to all the nerves I had held at bay for so long. I found her. Her arms circled around my neck and held me so tight, that it was so hard to separate where I began and she stopped. I carefully moved some of her hair out of her face so I could kiss her on the forehead. Her breath on my skin was a promise that she was indeed still alive. Nothing felt so sweet as that did in this moment.

I looked up as Morelli entered the room and our eyes met. I nodded my head ever so slightly and he caught on that Stephanie was alive. He came further into the room and I knew it was time to hand her over to him. It's what I do. I keep her safe and I bring her back to him, no matter how much it hurt inside. I lifted her up and carried her, the rest of the way to him, and he carefully took her from my arms. I brushed a small kiss across her brow and I looked at back at Morelli.

He understood what my silence meant; it meant he was in charge of keeping her whole and safe. And to love her while I couldn't. Then I turned around and walked out of the room, without once looking back.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Cheers – Elissa.


	15. Chapter 15: And Life Goes On

_**Disclaimer: **The characters are property of Janet Evanovich and I am not making any money from this story. The story line is mine. _

And Life Goes On 

By, Elissahara30

To live, to err, to fall, to triumph, to create life out of life. – James Joyce

**One Year Later – Point Pleasant**

Life endures many changes and we all must learn to cope with them or break. Life is so very much like the ocean before me, it ebbs and flows. Its currents change with the moon, and the winds create dangerous circumstances that could crash upon you without warning. It also could be so peaceful that a simple sunset could steal your breath away.

I looked out and she stole my breath away every day. I couldn't help the smile that played across my lips as I watched her bounce our son on her hip. She whispered in his little ear as she pointed out the sail ships off the shore. Her turned her head ever so slightly and graced me with her wide beautiful smile, as she raised the baby's hand to wave at me.

Life is never simple, and loving her would never be easy. Yet, ever since I've known her my life has been brighter. That the bleak little corners just didn't encroach on me anymore.

I had tried so hard to protect her that I was missing the most important element in life, and that was just simply living it. I was reading some e-mail not that long ago that summed up what I felt now it said: "Security is mostly a superstition. It does not exist in nature, nor do the children of men as a whole experience it. Avoiding danger is not safer in the long run than outright exposure. Life is either a daring adventure, or nothing."

So, here I sit on this beach watching the only woman I have ever loved playing in the sand with our two month old son. I family hadn't been part of my life plan, but here they are and I was thankful for them every day.

I wasn't deluding myself in thinking that she came away from her kidnapping with Dickie whole. He stole such an essential part her, and that was her unerring faith in people. It took her so long not to flinch, or to shy away from a simple touch. She refused to speak to anyone about her time with him, and I never pushed. I waited patiently for her, and she came to me.

It was so difficult for us at first. I had my own emotional scars that I had to let go. And she had to learn to trust all over again. It was a waiting game that drove those around us crazy.

I stood up and made my way to my family and I took the baby from her arms and kissed her passionately, "Ready to go home?" I asked.

She touched my face so softly that it could make a grown man cry, "Home is where ever you are."

I felt my heart sore by such a simple statement. I put my arms around her waste and led her to our SUV. I leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I love you."

Her smile turned more brilliant and her eyes sparkled at me, "I love you too, Ranger."

_Finis_

A/N: I had a request to write this story from Stephanie's POV. I'll think about it, but it probably won't be until I finish some of my other writing projects. Thank you all so much for your reviews it help fuel the fire to write this story.


End file.
